


Love like a Sunset Painting

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Jonah Beck is BI, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wonah, soft, whatwedeserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: Walker and Jonah have been dating for a while, nobody knows about them except for Cyrus. They're super cute and decide to paint at Walker's house together.





	Love like a Sunset Painting

Cyrus was the only person who knew about Walker and Jonah's relationship. They made it clear that they didn't want anybody else to find out because it would be "too weird" and "too hard to explain." Cyrus understood that so he hasn't told any of his other friends about them. He was often their cover up though, and he was getting quite good at this if he says so himself.

"Where's Jonah at, I haven't seen him in so long, it's actually been years." Andi exaggerated from the other side of Cyrus' booth.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the music shop, that's where he told me he's been going lately, you know to clear his mind." Cyrus explained. "What does he have to clear his mind of?" Andi asked. Cyrus didn't have an answer for this, "You know just clear his mind in general." he made this up on the spot. "Oh okay I guess." Cyrus lightly smacked his head with his hand, who knows where Jonah was, he was probably at Walker's house or something, but he couldn't tell Andi that.

And he was, Jonah was sitting in Walker's room on one of his beanbag chairs, staring at the art hung up on the wall. His boyfriend was so artistic, in fact the way Walker told him that he liked him was in the form of a small drawing. Walker had passed Jonah the note in the hallway and when he opened it it was a painting of his green eyes. The most beautiful drawing Jonah has ever seen. Scribbled at the bottom were the words, "From the very first time I saw you, I've been in love with those heart eyes of yours" 

Walker walked through the doorway holding two fruit punch flavored Caprisuns in his hands. "Ohmygod really?" Jonah laughed as Walker jumped in the same beanbag chair. Walker grinned, grabbing Jonah's hand. "Your hand is so small. You see that?" 

"Stop" Jonah giggled pushing his hand into Walker's so their hands were connected. They held it there for a moment, until Walker let go and walked up to his desk, bringing out his laptop. He sat back down in the beanbag chair and pulled up a Spotify tab. He pulled up his "loml" playlist. 

"Aww" Jonah whispered, sipping his Caprisun. "Okay I was thinking we could paint today. I've always wanted to do it with you but apparently you can't paint" Walker said making quotes around the last three words. "Walker, you I have the skills of an actual crayon." Jonah answered. Walker laughed pulling himself up from the beanbag chair again this time to pull out some acrylic paint from one of his drawers. He layed a huge of canvas on the wooden floor. "Jonah come onnn" he said pulling him from the chair. "Okay fine, I'll do it for you." Jonah tapped Walker's nose softly. He left his empty Caprisun on Walker's desk and stretched his legs on the floor. 

"So what do I paint?" Jonah asked.

"Whatever comes into your mind." "Whatever comes into my mind? Nothing comes into my min-" Walker put his finger to Jonah's lips "Shhh I will have absolutely none of this." This is why Jonah loved Walker, he never let him say anything self deprecating. "Jonah Beck," Walker loved saying his boyfriend's name. "We have work to do, I'll give you an idea, our mission is to paint the sky." Walker pointed outside his window, where the sun brightly shown through. "But we have only have 30 minutes because I promised Buffy I would give her the comic strip I drew the other day. Ready go." 

Jonah picked up a huge brush and moved his finger through the bristles back and forth. He dipped the brush in the lightest shade of blue paint and started to evenly paint the canvas from the bottom. "Don't be afraid to mess around with it" Walker said, giving him advice "Here." He grabbed Jonah's brush adding a darker shade onto the painting. He added splashes of the paint without a care where they landed. Jonah glanced at him and took the brush back from Walker's hands "Well, you are the artist." Jonah did the same as Walker, this time with pink paint smudging it on top of the blue and intentionally getting some onto his boyfriend's face. "Hey! This paint is probably toxic." he laughed. "Who cares!" Jonah giggled, brushing some blue onto Walker's jawline who kissed him softly, adding some purple to Jonah's nose right afterward. 

By the end, both of the boys were covered in flecks of acrylic paint in all colors of the rainbow. Walker held up the painting and they both nodded approvingly at it. The background of the painting was covered in various shades of blue and the sun painted by walker almost seemed to light up the paper. There were faint streaks of pink, purples and reds, the making of a brilliant sunset. The colors blended so well together it was almost magical, bold and perfect just like the two of them. They admired the painting until Jonah noticed the clock on the other side of the room. "Looks like 30 minutes has passed a long time ago, Walker." 

"Buffy can wait." Walker shrugged. "Can she really though? Jonah asked laughing. "You know what you're right babe come on, let's head out." he agreed, grabbing Jonah's hand with one, hanging the painting with the other. 

They left Walker's house running hand in hand to the Spoon which luckily wasn't too far from Walker's house. Buffy was sitting at the booth with Andi and Cyrus who were talking about Walker's whereabouts and theories about why he was taking so long. 

Walker and Jonah entered The Spoon, letting go of each other's hands. "Hey guys!" Andi stared up at Walker with an annoyed expression. Walker didn't know why she hated him so much but if he was being honest, he couldn't care less. The group couldn't stop staring at them, Cyrus' eyes the widest. "You guys got a little something on your everywhere-" Buffy pointed. Walker and Jonah looked down at their clothes then at each other's faces and realized that they forgot to wash off the paint, what a rookie mistake. "Oh um-" Jonah stuttered. There was literally no way to explain this quick enough to sound casual. 

"We were just hanging ou-" Walker interrupted Jonah, "We were on a date. At my house. You see this?" Walker held up Jonah's hand intertwined with his own. "Yeah, we're dating." Andi's expression changed from annoyed to surprised real quick. "Anyways I just came to give Buffy this comic strip." He handed a confused Buffy the comic, a smile on Cyrus' face the whole time.

"Bye Andi!" Walker smirked, walking out of The Spoon with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, who now everybody knew about. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I had so much fun writing this. Had to do it for the wonah shippers out there it's what we DESERVE.


End file.
